


I’ll Give it to Someone Special

by MoonlitMarauder



Series: Last Christmas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 25 Days of Drarry 2020, Bad dates, Christmas fic, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character - Freeform, Early-Bird Prompts, Fluff, Fred lives!, Friend Date, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, Hospitalization, Injury, Light Bondage, M/M, Panic Attack, Roommates, Slow Burn, Unique Use of Christmas lights, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder
Summary: The elder Malfoy’s are returning to England for Christmas and have hinted at choosing a spouse for Draco if he doesn’t find a suitable partner before then. Draco’s friends step in to help him out and it all goes as well as to be expected.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: Last Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186046
Comments: 42
Kudos: 46
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	1. Lookalikes, Cocoa, Burns and the Flu

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for the 25 Days of Drarry, early bird prompt. It’s rated explicit for later chapters and I will add more tags as each chapter is updated. 
> 
> Title credit to Last Christmas by Wham!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta, Padfoot!

**1 December 2000**

Draco loved his friends, he really did, but sometimes they were incredibly meddlesome. If he was honest he had no one but himself to blame. He’d foolishly invited his parents back to England for Christmas dinner. His parents had fled the country shortly after their trials had ended and he’d only seen them when he took brief holidays to France. 

But back to his friends, they had listened to him drunkenly complain about his mother’s return owl to his invitation. She’d expressed her concern over him not choosing a potential partner and if he didn’t do so soon, he would marry the partner of their choice. So here he was in this Muggle cafe that was overwhelmingly decorated with garland and other Christmas decorations. An assortment of baubles littered the table, leaving little room for your drinks. 

Pansy had been quick to recommend Logan for a date. According to her, Logan was perfectly Draco’s type and worked with her at the Daily Prophet as a photographer. 

Draco had arrived early, and chosen a small table nestled in the back corner. As he waited he fidgeted with the hem of his jumper sleeve. He still couldn’t believe he’d allowed his friends to talk him into going on dates. Each of them were to be set up by them. Had this been two years ago he was looking at maybe two or three dates total. Since he’d started his job as a consultant to the ministry, Draco’s group had grown by quite a few rowdy Gryffindors. Most over a series of pub nights. After years of wanting it, Harry Potter had finally accepted his hand in friendship. It took them awhile to get past the cool indifference they held towards each other but once they did their relationship quickly developed. Draco would tell you now that Harry Potter was the best friend he had. 

Draco scanned the room looking for Logan. According to Pansy he should have been arriving shortly. The door opened letting in a cold gust of air. He turned his head towards the door to see a messy haired brunet walk in. He was going to hex Pansy the next time he saw her. He really was. Draco stood as Logan made his way over to him. He reached out his hand when the man was within distance to greet. 

“Hello Logan, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Draco hated how formal he always sounded. The brunet man shook his hand weakly and Draco was already cringing on the inside. 

“Draco, Pansy has told me so much about you.” He smiled brightly at the blond. He could see where Logan was thought of as attractive and perfectly his type. Despite that, Draco already had a bad feeling about this. “Is it true that you’re best mates with Harry Potter? How cool is that? You used to be rivals in school right?” 

He resisted an eye roll. It wasn’t often he had to deal with Harry’s fanboys when Harry wasn’t even around. 

“Yes we used to be rivals, but being friends with him is the same as being friends with anyone else.” Draco knew that was a lie but he couldn’t admit to someone on the first date that his friendship with Harry was something he craved on a daily basis. He spent much of his time thinking of the next time he would lay eyes on the messy haired menace. 

“Would you like to go to the counter to order our drinks?” Draco looked for a distraction, he didn’t need to think about Harry now. Blast Logan for bloody bringing him up. 

The two men went to the counter where a young Muggle girl greeted them and asked them for their order. Draco was vaguely paying attention as he looked at the chalkboard menu of twenty different cocoas. Who needed that many different flavors. In the end Draco went with just a traditional hot cocoa with extra marshmallows. 

They returned to their seats at the table Draco had gotten earlier while they waited for their drinks to come out. As the young ginger girl brought out their drinks, Draco couldn’t help but notice the extravagance of their beverages. He noted that Logan’s white mug had chocolate overflowing down the sides, most likely caused by the mound of peppermint marshmallows toppling off the top of the cocoa. Draco reached for his own much more modest mug of cocoa and took a sip. He sighed as the rich chocolate touched his tongue. 

He’d barely been able to enjoy much of his cocoa before Logan dropped his mug spilling his hot beverage across the table and into Draco’s lap. Draco jumped up from his seat as he cursed. “Fucking Merlin’s pants. What the bloody fuck was that?”

“I’m so sorry Draco! I truly didn’t mean it. I’m rather clumsy. Pansy gets on to me about it daily. Are you okay?” Logan had stood and was reaching for napkins trying to clean up the mess. 

When he reached for Draco’s trouser to clean him. He was met with a growl. “Don’t even think about it.” 

Draco stormed out of the cafe, the cold air freezing the hot liquid to his trousers. He knew they were ruined, there wasn’t a scorgify strong enough to get this mess out. He felt the burn on his thigh and clenched his teeth. He didn’t have any burn salve at home so it was off to St. Mungo’s he went. 

He found a deserted alleyway and turned on the spot. He landed in the middle of the welcome area of St. Mungos. The welcome witch eyed his curiously, he knew he looked a mess. He was going to kill Pansy for ruining his trousers with her incompetant date. 

“How can I help you sir?” The monotone voice of the witch broke the silence. 

“I was burned by an incompent fool who couldn’t hold his mug properly. I just need to get some burn salve.”

“Second floor sir.” 

Draco headed towards the lift. The second floor was for potion mishaps and plant poisoning but he figured they would probably be the department to have the salve he needed on hand. When the lift door chimed and opened he walked to the Mediwizard’s desk to check in and was told he would be called back to speak with a healer shortly. Draco rolled his eyes but went and sat in the waiting area anyways. How hard would it be to just hand him the medication and let him be on his way?

He waited for about fifteen minutes before he was brought back to a small room with a bed and a single chair. He explained what had happened but the mediwizard insisted on checking out the burns for himself. Draco was hating Logan and Pansy more and more. He pulled down his ruined trousers and showed the burn to his thigh and groin. He knew it felt worse than it was due to the location but now he was just embarrassed. Malfoys didn’t do embarrassed. Someone was going to pay for his misfortune. 

“Well sir, if you apply this salve twice a day for three days your burns should clear up just fine without any scaring.” The mediwizard handed him a tube of salve and left the room. Draco pulled up his pants and quickly left the ward to the closest apparition point to get back to his flat and change. 

Draco arrived home at his flat and almost ran right into Harry. “What are you doing home in the middle of the day?” Draco snapped. 

“I wasn’t feeling well so Robards sent me home. I’ve been sick in my room all afternoon. What happened to you?” Harry really did look pale. His golden brown skin devoid of almost all color. Draco felt rather guilty for snapping at him. 

“The date Pansy set me up with didn’t go well.” He grumbled. “Let’s get you back up in bed and I’ll tell you about it.” Draco put his arm around Harry’s waist and guided him back to his room. 

He settled Harry back into his bed, covering him up with his blanket. “I’m going to change, then I’ll be right back.” The blond assured him, stopping in the doorway. “Do you want me to bring you any tea or... anything?” 

“No, just come back and cheer me up with your story.” Harry said weakly. 

Draco nodded and walked out of Harry’s room. He moved down the small hallway to his own room but stopped in the bathroom to put the salve in the medicine cabinet. Once in his room he took a deep breath. He needed to calm down so he could focus on Harry. It wasn’t like Harry to be sick enough that he left work. Changing out of his trousers he pulled on his pajama bottoms even though it was only just after noon. He knew the rest of his day would be spent with Harry. They’d either napping or watching a movie on the telly Harry had equipped to run alongside magic. Draco took off his dress shirt and noticed that the shirt tails were also stained brown from the cocoa. He threw both garments on top of his clothes bin with a frustrated growl. Maybe Kreacher would be able to get the stains out. 

He walked back to Harry’s room and pulled down the duvet. The other wizard turned towards him as he got in his bed as well. Putting his hand to Harry’s head he realized he was feverish. The thought crossed his mind that maybe he should take him to St. Mungo’s if it didn’t break soon. For now though he let Harry cuddle up close to him. While he was running a temperature he was shivering. Draco knew he was just asking to get poorly himself being this close but he didn’t mind knowing Harry needed him. 

“Tell me about your date.” Harry’s smile was out of place on his pallid face. 

“Well his name was Logan, I couldn’t even tell you his last name. He works at the Daily Prophet with Pansy so I’m sure there will be a lovely article about me walking out on our date tomorrow” He rolled his eyes at the idea. “but really the man was so incompetent. He couldn’t even hold on to his mug.” Draco sighed and leaned back into the pillows resting against the headboard.

“Was he at least good looking?” Harry ever the gossip. Draco knew he was enjoying his misfortune. He also knew that Harry had someone lined up for Draco himself at some point in the coming month. 

“Objectively so.” The blond gave a slight shrug. “He wasn’t unattractive but that’s where his good qualities stopped. When he shook my hand it was so delicate, like he thought I was some fair maiden with dainty hands.”

“Your hands are rather dainty though.” Harry quipped.

“Shut it you. I won’t keep giving details if you’re going to tease me.” Draco rolled his eyes at his messy haired mate. 

“Go on. What else did weak handed Logan do?” Even poorly Harry still possessed his trademark sass. How he even found the energy for it Draco would never understand. 

“Well after he fanboyed over you for about five minutes we went and ordered our cocoas. He ordered a peppermint hot cocoa. Peppermint Harry.” 

“The audacity.” He gasped in mock horror.

“I know!” Draco sounded exasperated, he knew it but he was frustrated all over again just recounting the ordeal. “It was piled high with marshmallows and peppermint shavings. The things covered the whole bloody mug. Honestly it was just a mess.” Draco shook his head and took a calming breath. “That wasn’t even the worst of it. I’d just taken a sip of my cocoa and the ponce spills the entire contents of his cocoa monstrosity onto my crotch. I had to go to St. Mungos.”

Harry was laughing at him. Uncontrollable laughter that shook his entire body. 

“Have you ever had a burn on your dick Harry? Hmm? It’s not funny.” This only made Harry laugh even harder. “I’m going to kill Pansy for setting me up with him.” 

“Just think, at least the rest of your dates can’t get any worse.” Harry said through his laughter. 

“If you say so. I still can’t believe I agreed to this.” 

“Draco, I’m going to be sick again.” 

The wizard barely had time to grab the bin next to the bed and get it in front of Harry before he started vomiting. He rubbed circles on Harry’s back as he wretched. When he’d gotten it all out, Draco vanished the mess before putting the bin back down on the floor. Draco gently shifted Harry until he was back to laying down. 

“Get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake.” He held on to Harry as he dozed off, following him shortly after. They slept for only a little over an hour before Harry’s fever spiked once more. “I’m going to call you a Healer.”

“Theo, please. Not one of the idiots from St. Mungo’s on call department.” He knew Harry must have been feeling awful when he didn’t even fight Draco getting someone in to see him. 

He left Harry’s bedroom and went to their living room where they had a small hearth and floo-called the Granger-Nott residence. After a moment Hermione’s head hovered in the flames. 

“Draco is everything okay?” She asked. 

“Harry is poorly and I was hoping Theo was in and could come through to look him over.” Draco ran his hand through his hair. He’d never seen Harry this bad off before and he’d been there right after he’d died in battle. 

“Of course, I’ll fetch him and send him right through.” 

“Thank you, Granger.” He ended the call and opened the floo to allow visitors. Standing back he waited for Theo to come through. The man began pacing for each moment he waited. After a length of time that felt like an hour to Draco, Theo emerged in a roar of green flames from the fireplace. Another burst of emerald light revealed Hermione’s entrance as well. 

Draco nodded to the couple in greeting and turned to lead them to Harry’s bedroom. He used the short distance to tell Theo as many of Harry’s symptoms he knew of. 

Draco pushed open the bedroom door and gestured for Theo to enter. Not waiting for the other wizard, he made his way to Harry’s bedside. “Harry, Theo and Granger are here to see you. Do you think you could sit up for a moment?”

The black haired man nodded weakly. Draco rushed to his form and helped him to a sitting position. He supported Harry’s weight against him as Theo ran a few diagnostic charms. 

“Unfortunately it appears Harry has the Muggle flu. Pepper-up Potion will help with the symptoms but the only thing to do is let it run its course. He will be ill for the next couple of days.” Theo put his wand back in his holster then helped Draco return Harry to a more comfortable position in hopes that he would be able to get some rest.

“Do you need me to grab you some Pepper-up potion?” Hermione asked. “The flu is awful. Mum had it last month and was poorly for days.” 

“I have some in the storeroom. But thank you, Granger.” Draco hugged them both and led them from Harry's bedroom. 

When they got to the floo Theo paused to ask, “How’d your date with Pansy’s pick go?”

“Let’s just say dealing with an ill Harry is preferable.” Draco joked, a slight grimace on his face.

“Well it’s my choice tomorrow. I’m sure you’ll love Oliver, he’s really grown up to be quite the looker.” Theo smirked. The expression didn’t fill Draco with much confidence. He pushed the guests through the floo before heading back to check on Harry. Turning on Harry’s telly the blond settled in beside him. Later in the evening he’d be sure to get some soup for the poorly man. Surely he could talk Kreacher into making a bowl of his famous French Onion. 


	2. Not the Gumdrop Button!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning in this chapter, Draco has a panic attack towards the end. 
> 
> If you want to skip it stop reading at the ><><>< and pick back up at the after the next ><><><

  
  


**2 December 2000**

The best part of being an independent potions consultant, having started his mastery at thirteen under one Severus Snape, was that Draco was well known in the world of potions. He was the youngest ever certified Potions Master at the age of twenty and was able to work alone where he had regular wealthy clients that kept him busy. He and Harry had made sure to connect Grimmauld Place to their flat. They’d cleared the place out after the war and had set to making it a potions lab for Draco. Harry had kept it under the fidelis charm so Draco could work in peace. He filled orders for St. Mungo’s, many of the apothecaries in Diagon Alley, and even Hogwarts. If Madam Pomfrey ever needed a potion or an antidote he would send it to her without fail. 

After checking on Harry after breakfast Draco went to his lab to begin working. He’d tried to push the idea of his coming date out of his mind. The wizard thought about sending an owl to cancel. He really didn’t want to leave Harry for long in his state but this morning Harry had refused to allow him to do so. They agreed instead that he would go home and check on him at lunch. But for now he had to focus on the order of Calming Draught St. Mungo’s had ordered. 

After a few hours he was able to put the steaming potion under a stasis charm and headed back to their flat. When he stepped through the floo the first thing he heard was Kreacher arguing with Harry. He walked into the kitchen to see what was happening.

“Master Harry needs to not be out of bed sir. Master Draco would be most upset if he caught you in the kitchen.” The old elf was wringing his hands at his masters disobedience. 

“He’s right you know?” Draco walked through the doorway. Harry at least had the ability to look sheepish as he’d been caught doing something he’d promised he would do. “I seem to remember saying I would bring you lunch in bed if you were up to it. Theo said you needed your rest.”

“I’m feeling completely better, I don’t want to be stuck in bed all day.” Harry stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. 

“You‘ve taken the Pepper-Up potion haven‘t you?” Draco sighed when Harry nodded in response. He should have expected this honestly. “Come on, back to bed. Kreacher will bring us each a bowl of soup.”

“But I don’t want soup. I want a cheese toastie.” 

Draco rolled his eyes, Harry was worse than a petulant child while sick. “If you can keep down the soup for lunch I’ll have Kreacher make you cheese toasties for dinner. Deal?”

Harry agreed reluctantly. Draco took his hand and pulled him from their kitchen back to his bed. Once he got him settled back in, Kreacher popped into the room with two bowls of mostly broth and noodles. They ate in silence until Harry asked about his date for the night.

“Theo set this one up with Oliver Wood. Apparently we’re going to a Gingerbread Man baking class.” Draco took Harry’s bowl and set it off to the side table. “I don’t see how this one can go badly. Baking should be fairly easy, considering my profession.” 

Harry chuckled at him he and Kreacher were the only ones to touch the oven in their kitchen and the blond knew it. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay if I go? I can still cancel.” 

“Draco Malfoy, you will do no such thing. I have Kreacher here if I need anything. He can Floo Theo if necessary.” Harry scolded him. “Plus, I need to hear how this one turns out so when it’s my turn to set you up I can win the bet.”

“Bet?” Draco raised his eyebrow. “What bet?”

“Whoever sets you up with the best date, the one you choose for dinner with your parents, gets a case of Odgen’s finest Firewhiskey.” 

He knew that his friends hadn’t done this out of the goodness of their own heart. He was a bit surprised to find Harry betting on his failed love life though. 

“Don’t worry. I’m fairly confident you’ll pick the date of my choosing. Worst case scenario, I’ll join you for dinner with your parents, put them off your case for the time being.” Harry shrugged nonchalantly, like it wasn’t a big deal to spend hours in the company of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

“You’d do that for me? I know you’re not the biggest fan of my father.” Draco looked at Harry, he felt a bit dumbfounded at the brunet’s offer. Not even Pansy, Blaise or Theo for that matter had ever volunteered to spend time in the presence of the elder Malfoy’s. 

“Well yeah, your father is dick but your mum saved my life. I think I could handle it. But really I do think you’ll find a date. Just have fun tonight and don’t worry about me.” He settled back into the bed, exhausted from his small trip to the kitchen. 

Draco could tell Harry was struggling to stay awake, his eyelids fluttering closed as soon as his head hit the pillow. He checked one last time on the brunet’s fever, stable for the time being due to the potions in his system. As Harry drifted off to sleep, Draco gathered their bowls and returned them to the kitchen. 

Returning to Grimmauld Place, he didn’t feel anymore at ease about leaving Harry alone but at this point it was too late to cancel on Oliver. The Calming Draught he’d started was still contained under his stasis charm. Gathering the rest of the ingredients he brought down the charm and finished the second half of brewing the potion. 

All of his attention directed towards the potion left little time or room for other thoughts to occupy his mind. He tried to not think too hard about what would happen to his and Harry’s friendship when either of them found someone to settle down with. 

Around four in the afternoon, the potion was completed, bottled up and cased, ready for delivery to St. Mungo’s. He uncharacteristically ran his hand through his platinum blond hair. A move he’d no doubt picked up from Harry. He looked around the mostly unused house, and wondered what he’d done to deserve Harry’s overwhelming kindness. 

Rushing back through the floo, he quickly checked on Harry. Finding him fitfully asleep and feverish once again. With a flick of his wand, he cast a quick cooling charm over the poorly man’s clammy skin. The raven-haired man settled in a tangle of his sheets. Draco cast a gentle cleaning charm on the sweat soaked bedding and tucked Harry in for the evening. 

In the hallway he ran into Kreacher and told the elf where he was going for the night but to call for him immediately if Harry’s condition worsened. Then he focused his attentions on taking shower where he attempted to scrub every bit of the potion fumes from his hair and body. The water sluiced down his body, washing away the remaining vapors soaked into his skin. He stepped out of the shower and quickly toweled off. 

He dressed in skin tight black slacks, a black turtleneck that clung to his chest. Draco pulled a grey sweater over that curved with the sides of his body, showing off his lithe form. He let his hair tendril across his forehead. Since he no longer had to live under Lucius’ thumb he stopped using daily spells to lay his hair straight and slicked back. Now he allowed his curls to soften his sharp facial features. Draco knew he looked good. He ran every morning with Harry when he was feeling well before the latter went to work for the day. He truly hoped this date went well tonight. It would be hard to forget Oliver Wood from his days at Hogwarts, the Keeper from Puddlemere United had always been fit. Luckily, Wood had left the school before Draco’s life had really turned upside down. 

He checked the time and realized that he needed leave promptly if he was to arrive on time. On his way he looked in on his best friend one last time. Letting out a relieved sigh he found him sleeping peacefully, Kreacher sitting in the chair by his bed. Draco gave a small smile at how the old elf listened so easily to his commands, to the point of going above and beyond. 

Apparating to the alleyway, the blond straightened his sweater and walked into the brick-faced building. “School of Sweets” was bright and clean. He checked in at the desk and was told that Oliver was already there waiting for him. The employee showed him into the classroom which was much larger than the room he was welcomed in. It had four island setups, that included counter space, an oven and even a small sink. The second thing Draco noticed was that he was the only person still fully clothed. He stopped mid step, unable to continue at the unexpected sight of eight fully nude people, save for an apron that barely covered their bits. 

“Welcome Mr. Malfoy. I see you’re a little overdressed for this evening’s class. There is a loo here in the back, and an apron for you to change into.” The instructor walked up to him and handed him the thin fabric. 

><><><

Draco ran into the small loo, panic rising in his chest, he never wore anything other than full length sleeves that covered every inch of his arms. Unless of course, he was alone with Harry in their flat. Everyone knew he donned the Dark Mark, but that didn’t mean he meant to show it off to the world. It was enough that he had to see the offending ink as a daily reminder of the darkest time in his life. At the missed second chance he was offered. His breathing unsettled as he tried to fill his lungs with air but he felt as if his chest was constricting around him. Shakenly he gripped the sink, his heart pounding, feeling like it might escape his own chest. 

There was a soft knock at the door, the blood still pounding in his ears. “Malfoy.” A masculine voice called out. “Malfoy, it’s Oliver. Are you okay? You’ve been in there a while now.” 

He vaguely heard the door click open. But he didn’t register fully that anyone had entered the bathroom until broad muscled arms wrapped around him. After a few minutes his breathing evened out and he felt the world come back around him. His heart rate was finally at a manageable pace.

><><><

“Malfoy? Draco, do I need to call anyone?” 

Oh Merlin he’d already ruined this date and they hadn’t even gotten to start it. 

“No, but I’m sorry Oliver. I don’t think I can do this. I can’t walk out here with the Dark Mark on display for the class.” He lowered his head guiltily. Ashamed that he’d let something so small continue to ruin his life. 

“Hey! I understand. Want me to just take you home?” Wood was being too understanding about the situation, and it only made Draco hate himself all the more.

Regardless, he nodded weakly.

“Great. Let me just get dressed and we’ll go.” Wood left the small space quickly. 

The lid was down on the toilet, so Draco took a seat, resting his head in his hands until Wood returned. He appeared moments later, fully clothed. He offered an outstretched hand to Draco, and helped pull him up and from the loo. Draco kept his head down as he allowed Wood to make the trek back toward the alleyway. 

Next thing he knew he was being pulled through the tightness of apparition and landing on the doorstep of his flat. He opened the door silently, and motioned for Oliver to enter. Kreacher was there to greet them in the small hallway. 

“Master Draco is home early. Master Potter is still asleep. Do you want Kreacher to wake him?” The elf looked as if he had disobeyed an order though Draco had given him virtually none. 

“No Kreacher. Let him sleep please.” Draco replied shakily, though he wanted nothing more than his best friend to awaken and comfort him. 

Draco and Oliver moved through the flat to the kitchen. He set the kettle on the hob, the one item in the kitchen that Harry insisted he learn how to use on his own. He heard Oliver move silently behind him, the scraping of the chair alerting him to the other man’s presence. Pulling two mugs from the cabinet, he filled them each with a teabag and the steaming water from the kettle. He levitated them to the table along with milk and sugar. 

The two men sat in an awkward silence as they drank their tea. Draco still felt numb and cold despite the warm beverage in his hands. The silence dragged on, neither of them knowing how to break it, Draco hoped that if he said nothing, the event would just never be brought up again. 

A shuffle of feet caught Draco’s attention and he turned towards the doorway to see a disheveled Harry in nothing but his boxer briefs. 

“Er... You’re home early.” Harry clearly hadn’t noticed that they weren't alone. Though if Draco thought about it, Harry wouldn’t have changed his behavior had he known Oliver was coming home with Draco. 

“Yeah the baking class wasn’t for us so we came here to have some tea instead.” It was Oliver who was able to come up with a diplomatic response, saving face for Draco again. “Hello Harry.” 

“Hey Oliver. I’m just going to heat up some of the soup Kreacher made and then I’ll be out of your way.” Harry turned his back to them and messed around on the hob. He heated up the soup and made the cheese toastie he had been promised. 

“I was just getting ready to head out actually. Draco, I’ll owl you? Yeah?” Oliver’s hand was warm on Draco’s shoulder as he moved from the table towards the door. All Draco could do was nod, still not ready for conversation. “Harry walk me out if you please?”

The men walked to the door, speaking in hushed tones that Draco couldn’t decipher and then there was silence as the door shut behind Oliver. When Harry returned to the kitchen, Draco had finished his tea and was ready to just go to bed. 

As he passed Harry, the brunet followed behind him. He was about to pass by Harry’s room when the other man stopped him. “Dray, I’m still feeling rather poorly. Stay with me for a little while?”

The blond nodded, he could never deny Harry anything he wanted, whether it was the last chocolate biscuit or his company when he wanted nothing more than to be alone. The pair entered Harry’s room and settled into the bed. Harry had turned on some comedy show he enjoyed called  _ Extras.  _ They didn’t talk, Harry ate his dinner and Draco focused on every breath he took as he let the events of the evening wash over him. 

They settled in for the night watching episode after episode, laughing together at the antics portrayed on the screen. His last thought as he drifted off to sleep with the telly still running was that Harry had done this for him and not because Harry actually still felt poorly. 


	3. On my Nose and Eyelashes

**3 December 2000**

The next morning, the room was lit by a tell-tale pearly gleam. A quick look around space told him he must have fallen asleep in Harry’s room. A soft glow from the window cast over Harry’s peaceful sleeping form. Draco removed his legs from the tangle of sheets and walked towards the window. Shifting the curtains, Draco’s face lit up at the white blanket of snow already on the ground, with more flakes continuing to fall.

He jumped up on the bed, dislodging the sleeping man from his cocoon of blankets. “Wake up, Harry. It’s snowing!”

“Get off.” Harry grumbled as he attempted to bury himself under the covers and pillow. 

The blond was not deterred. He felt rather well rested considering how drained he’d felt the night before. Smiling he jostled the sleeping man once again. “Come on, Harry.” 

He loved playing in the snow as a child. It was one of his fonder memories from life at the Manor. It had since been clouded by the dark magic that defiled his childhood home during the war. Of course the Ministry had searched the Manor disposed of anything they had considered dark or dangerous. Draco hadn’t minded the purging of his home, he had rather enjoyed seeing his father so put out as centuries of family heirlooms were taken from their residence. 

“Get dressed, we’re going out after breakfast.” Draco hopped off of Harry’s bed and left for his own room. He found himself still dressed in his clothes from the previous night. Something his father had ingrained in him that a Malfoy should never do. He searched his wardrobe for something warm to wear under his coat. He settled on dark denims and a heather grey jumper.

When he finally entered the kitchen, Harry was seated at the table with two plates of eggs, bacon, toast, and a cuppa for each of them. Harry was dressed in grey joggers and a pullover hoody, causing Draco to roll his eyes at the sight of him. Harry’s wardrobe had improved slightly over the last year, but you wouldn’t know it by the way he put his outfits together each day. Good thing he had Draco to dress him for his Ministry galas that required his attendance. 

The two ate in companionable silence, excitement radiating from Draco. He just wanted to be outside, letting the cold air fill his lungs. Harry cleared their plates when they had finished, shaking his head at his excitable roommate. 

Grabbing their coats from the rack they made their way outside. There was a small park just down the street from their flat, one they would take Teddy to whenever he’d come over on his weekend visits. 

The snow was steadily falling around them. Draco discreetly cast warming charms over Harry. While he was feeling better he knew Theo would hex him if he found out the brunet was out in this cold. They trudged through the snow, there was already about twenty-five centimeters accumulated on the grass and sidewalk. 

“How do you feel about decorating the flat when we get back?” Draco had very much enjoyed last year’s Christmas. He and Harry had decorated their own tree together, a clash between red and green with far too many ornaments. He was very much looking forward to repeating the event again this year. 

“That sounds like a bloody brilliant idea.” Harry’s grin was infectious, Draco couldn’t help but give him a bright smile back in replace of his trademark smirk. 

“Are we going Molly and Arthur’s for dinner tonight?” It was possible that Draco loved going to the weekly dinners at the Burrow more than Harry did. Not that he would admit that to anyone but Harry.

“If we didn’t, you know Molly would come through our Floo looking for us.” Harry chuckled as he bumped his shoulder on Draco’s arm. 

“I’ve no doubt.” Draco replied. 

The fond smile on Harry, warmed him more than any warming charm could. By the time they reached the park they were both flushed from the chill. With his gloved hands he reached down and grabbed a handful of snow. It was far too fresh to pack into a ball but that didn’t deter him from lobbing it in Harry’s direction, catching the raven-haired man by surprise. 

“That’s it Malfoy, you’re going down.” Harry shouted. His green eyes shone as he grabbed his own handful of snow and tossed in Draco’s direction.

They continued this back and forth, moving across the park as they chased after each other. In a final attempt at getting Draco back, Harry grabbed a fistful of snow and attempted to shove it down Draco’s coat, knocking the both of them to the ground in a fit of laughter. Harry landed on top of Draco, a triumphant smile on his face. 

“You have something,” Harry wiped the tip of the blond’s nose, “there.” 

“Get off, you oaf.” Draco shoved at Harry, attempting to unsettle the man from him. Though Draco was a good fifteen centimeters taller than Harry, the other man was much stockier and muscled from Auror training. 

“Head home? I could use a nice large mug of cocoa. I promise to not spill it all over you.” Harry smirked. Damn him for picking up on Draco’s own facial expressions and using them against him. 

“You have to get off of me first.” The blond retorted. 

Harry rolled off the side instead of just standing up, landing in the snow at his side. Failing his arms and legs widely, Draco stood up to avoid being hit. 

“What, it’s not enough to be the Saviour of the Wizarding World now you have to make yourself an angel?” Draco quipped with a smirk, arching one of his immaculate eyebrows. 

Harry’s false scowl at the notoriously hated title that was attached to his name every time he appeared in the newspaper, was honestly adorable to Draco. He loved to rile Harry up, though they were mates now, he still loved when their old rivalry was able to make a playful appearance. 

Helping Harry to his feet the two men made their way back to their flat to warm up from the cold. They walked into the comforting heat and disposed of their wet clothing by the door. 

Kreacher greeted them in their living room with two large mugs of hot cocoa. The wireless was playing Celestina Warbeck’s  _ A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love _ . Harry accepted his mug from Kreacher and jumped to his feet and started dancing around. He moved his body to the beat, like promised the mug of cocoa stayed firmly in his hand. 

“ _Don't you be afraid, come and take a sip_

_ Of this steamy, tasty treat!” _

He sang along with the wireless, exaggerating by taking a large sip of his cocoa. Twisting and spinning around the room as the song played on. Draco smiled fondly on the settee as Harry moved around. Kreacher was entering every few moments bringing in the different decorations for them to use. 

“ _ That's right! _

_ I've got a cauldron full of hot, strong love _

_ It's a recipe so rare _

_ There's no potion or elixir that _

_ Could ever quite compare!” _

Harry finished off the verse with an excess of dramatic flair. Which consisted of him draping himself across Draco and the settee as he belted out the final line. His face was flushed but happy. Draco was ecstatic to find that Harry was feeling better and was back to his normal goofy self. 

When Kreacher brought the last of the Christmas decorations in they both got to work unpacking the tree. They set it in the corner, and placed the white fluffy tree skirt around its base. Draco gathered the bag of ornaments and they each took turns adding the abundance of baubles to the tree. They even allowed Kreacher to put on some of his own. Last year, for Christmas Harry had gifted the elf with an ornament version of Regulus’ locket. 

Once again their tree was a mess of clashing green and red ornaments, the strings of lights flashing between multiple colors. It would not be what one would expect from the Malfoy heir but it was a perfect representation of Harry and Draco. 

They began clearing the mantle to hang the stocking holders, four of them total. One bright red with a white ‘H’, two deep green ones with a ‘D’ and a ‘R’ and then finally, a red and white striped one with a ‘T’. Both men had maintained that Teddy and Kreacher had their own stockings, Kreacher insisted on using Regulus’ old stocking from childhood. 

As they placed the garland on the mantle, Harry looked at the blond. “Ready to talk about what happened last night?” 

“The date Theo set up, it was for us to bake Gingerbread cookies. I just didn’t expect to walk into the room and find everyone in the nude. When the instructor told me to strip down, I just..” Draco took a deep breath, it was hard to talk about his weaknesses but he knew deep down he could trust Harry with anything. “Just broke down. I know you tell me I shouldn’t care about what people think and that the mark on my arm is just a part of my past. But to put it out on display for everyone it’s just too much.” 

He hadn’t noticed when Harry had moved towards him, until he was wrapped in a hug from his best friend. “I’m so sorry Draco. Theo should have known better than to set up a date like that. You wear long sleeved shirts even in the middle of July unless you’re here at home. I just don’t understand why he thought this date was acceptable.”

“It was thoughtless, yes, but he never received the Mark, it’s not something he has to live with. It’s not something he has to think about on a daily basis.” He closed his eyes to hold back the memories threatening to take over.

Harry released him from the hug, and placed his hands on Draco’s shoulders. The green of his eyes looked directly into his grey like he was searching to make certain the blond was truly okay. 

“Still, it was in bad taste and I don’t like that something meant to be fun made you feel so awful. You’re my best friend Dray, and I take care of my friends.” He shrugged giving an easy smile that warmed Draco to his toes.

“I know Harry but I promise I’m okay and you don’t need to do anything drastic like hex Theo or anything. Plus, I don’t think Molly would appreciate hexing over the Sunday Roast. Now I’m going to go take a shower before we head to the Burrow for dinner.” Draco let himself be wrapped one last time in Harry’s broad arms. 

“If you say so Dray, if you change your mind, let me know. I’m not worried about the wrath of Molly over some hexxing.” Harry chuckled into his shoulder. “Especially for you.”

“Alright, you sap. Let me go.” 

A few hours later Harry and Draco stepped through the floo into the boisterous Weasley home. They were both greeted with raucous hellos and few hugs. Draco saw the glares that Harry was shooting Theo’s way and he couldn’t help but to smile inwardly. He knew Harry wasn't lying when he said he took care of his friends. He’d seen proof of that since they were eleven. It was just nice to be on the receiving end of that now. 

The Weasley’s accepted him almost immediately. They must have been the most forgiving people in all existence. After Fred and Percy’s injuries he didn’t think they would ever feel comfortable in his presence. Funnily enough Fred had been the first to reach out to Draco. He’d even collaborated with the twins on a few potions for their shop. After he became friends with Fred the rest of the family soon followed suit. Predictably the straggler had been Ron, but even he’d come around to Draco by now. 

“Malfoy.” The girl Weasley punched him in the arm in greeting. 

“Ginevera.” He replied, rubbing his arm jokingly.

“How are your dates going?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Pretty awful so far actually.” Draco sighed. He was only two dates in with countless more to come and he was already rather over the whole ordeal. The only thing that kept him going was the knowledge that his friends couldn’t pick anyone worse than his parents were likely to. 

“Well I think Tuesday will be a welcome change for you. I’m positive you'll enjoy it.” With a wink the fiery redhead turned and marched off in search of Luna. 

Draco scanned the room. Harry was off talking to Charlie, everyone was drawn to the dragon tamer, Harry being no exception. Bill and Fleur were at the table talking with Arthur who was bouncing baby Victorie on his knee. Ron and Lavender were in what appeared to be a heated discussion with Percy and Theo. The twins were in their own corner, clearly conspiring to cause some mischief. That meant Hermione must have been in the kitchen with Molly. The space was loud with that many conversations happening all at once, but somehow it wasn’t overwhelming. Rather it was comforting. That was Draco’s favorite thing about the Burrow. It always felt like home, even though it was never an actual home to him. 

Molly came out of the kitchen with Hermione in tow, the two women levitating the dinner to the enlarged table. Silence fell across the room as everyone took their seats and got ready to dig in. The roast looked as delicious as every time Molly cooked. It was at that moment that Draco realized it didn’t matter if he ever married. He already had a family to call his own. 


	4. All Tied Up

**4 December 2000**

  
Monday morning Draco had returned to his potions lab set up at Grimmauld. His date for the night was one of Blaise’s choosing. To his knowledge it was just dinner with a bloke named Henry, who is also a photographer but not for a rag like the Prophet. He’s a private family photographer. 

To avoid an incident from Saturday night happening again, Draco arrived early to Le Gavroche, a French restaurant in the heart of Muggle London. The maitre d’ showed Draco his table along with the wine menu. 

Henry arrived a few moments later. The man was beautiful, tall with dark brunet hair, styled short and slightly messy but in an intentional way. He’s features were almost as sharp as Draco’s but he was softer around the eyes. 

They had an eight course dinner ahead of them and Draco was very much so looking forward to the evening already. As the wine flowed they conversed course after course. He learned Henry was originally from Scotland but his family had moved to France his third year of school, therefore transferring him to Beauxbatons for the remainder of his schooling and keeping them free from the war that ravaged Great Britain. 

As he learned more about Henry’s business, the more intrigued he was about his style of photography. The brunet photographer not only specificalized in family portraits but also more intimate sessions. 

“I’d love to see your studio.” Draco told the other man in a small moment of forwardness. 

“We can head there after we settle up here if you would like.” Henry’s smile was gentle, but excited all at the same time. 

Draco settled the bill with the waiter. The men stepped out into the cold streets of London, the city already lit up for the holidays. Henry laced his gloved fingers through Draco’s as they walked toward the photography studio that according to Henry was just a couple blocks down. He allowed Henry to lead him across the crosswalk to a Georgian style home, which Draco thought was odd for a photography business but then again Draco still didn’t know how a lot of Muggle safe businesses ran. 

“The home style typically puts my clients at ease for their session.” Henry stated as if he was answering Draco’s mind.

The brunet let them into the studio, it was ran completely on Muggle electricity. Turning on the lights, he led Draco into the main room. He looked around and noticed there were many props set up around the room. There was a four poster bed with deep red silk sheets along the back wall. Chairs that looked far to pristine to be comfortable for extended periods of time. 

“When you said intimate you meant..” Draco started to ask.

“They’re called boudoir sessions. They’re more common with women who want to participate but I’ve had a few men recently.” Henry was obviously completely comfortable with his profession. It didn’t occur to Draco that sexy portraits would be a huge hit but he was incredibly intrigued. 

“Show me?” 

“Okay.” Henry smiled and turned towards a cabinet on the other side of the bed. “Shoes and jacket off and up on the bed.” 

Draco quickly complied, he toed off his shoes and laid his jacket on the chair next to the bed and climbed onto the bed. He almost moaned at the feel of the silk sheets beneath him. 

Henry returned with a few strings of Christmas lights. Draco raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Just trust me. I promise it will be great.” The brunet smirked. “Just lay back and I’ll take care of the rest.” 

Draco nodded, he’d probably do anything Henry asked him to do at this point. The wine flowing through his system had him thoroughly relaxed. He laid back on the bed as Henry had directed and let the brunet reach for his right wrist. He brought his wrist up towards the closest bed post. He wrapped the string of lights first around his wrist loosely and then around the post securing his wrist there but not so tight that Draco was ever in any danger, he ran the string of lights to the outlet behind the headboard. Henry moved to the left side of the bed and did the same with his left wrist. 

The brunet climbed up on the bed. Straddling Draco’s hips he began to slowly unbutton the blond’s shirt until it hung completely open. Next he popped the button of his trousers open and let down his zipper, he shimmied them down just enough that Draco’s skin tight black briefs were showing. The bulge of his half hard erection clearly evident. 

Draco let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding when Henry removed himself from the bed, he flicked his wand towards the lights with a nox. The only light in the room were the strings of lights wrapped around Draco’s body. 

“I’ve been wanting to experiment with low light photography for awhile and this seems like the perfect time.” Henry was back on the bed, camera in hand. This time though he wasn’t straddling Draco but standing above him. The lights reflected off his pale skin in a soft multicolored glow. “I bought this new lens, a Canon EF 35mm. It’s the best lens for low light settings.”

“I don’t know what any of that means but you’re incredibly sexy telling me all about it.” 

Henry took picture after picture, changing Draco’s position every few takes. Eventually he had Draco in nothing but his briefs and his still opened shirt. He was back to straddling Draco’s hips. Thankful for the darkness of the room, Draco’s cheeks were surely flushed red with a mix of arousal and embarrassment. That embarrassment grew when he moaned as Henry shifted his hips to get a better shot.

“Fuck Draco, do that again.” Henry kept taking picture after picture, when it was obvious Draco was confused as to what he was supposed to keep doing Henry rocked his hips down against him again, the curve of his arse rubbing a delicious friction against Draco’s fully erect cock. “Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are when you moan?” 

Henry continued to grind against Draco and captured with his camera every moment of him coming completely undone. Putting down his equipment, Henry vanished his own trousers, and slotted himself between Draco’s legs. Draco wrapped his legs around the brunet’s waist, pulling him closer. With his hands still bound to the bed posts all he could do is try and pull him closer with his legs. Henry followed Draco’s lead, his forearms coming up to rest and support his weight on either side of Draco’s head. When the brunet’s lips met his, it was soft and tender, they moved against each other like they had been kissing for years already. They deepened the kiss, tongues intertwining and tasting all of each other’s mouths, the faint taste of wine still lingering. 

They rocked their hips against each other, their hard cocks dragging against each other, through the fabric of their pants. A wet spot already forming, Draco needed more. His moans were swallowed by the brunet’s tongue ravishing his mouth eagerly. 

Supporting all of his weight on one arm, Henry used his left hand to pull Draco’s briefs down just enough to free his cock then did the same to his own. With some conjured lube, he encircled both of their cocks in his hand, stroking in time with his thrusts. The friction was everything Draco needed. His arousal was slowly building in his balls, he knew it wouldn’t be long before he came. He rocked his hips up, chasing Henry’s hand was it squeezed slightly at the head. 

“Fucking Merlin, please don’t stop.” He cried out. 

The room was filled with their mutual moans. Henry thrust three more times before the blond felt the cock sliding against his spasm, coating them both with come. 

“Fuck Draco, that’s it come for me.” Henry murmured into his neck as he continued to run his hand along Draco’s come slicked cock. He was so close to coming himself he just needed to let himself relax. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh Merlin Harry. Fuck.” He spilled his own release over the brunet’s hand, not even catching the slip in name until the man above him froze completely. 

“Harry? Who’s Harry?” Henry pushed off of him rather quickly. 

“Uh.. my best mate. I don’t know why his name slipped out. I’m so sorry Henry.” Well now he’d really done it. ‘Fuck fuck fuck fuck.’ He thought to himself. 

“You don’t know how your best mate’s name slipped out when you were totally shagged out? Are you sleeping with this ‘Harry’?” Henry was moving about the room gathering Draco’s clothes. 

“It’s not like that.” Draco was still tied to the bed so was rather helpless. “We’re flatmates and he’s my best friend.” 

“Well then maybe you should go home to him then Draco.” Henry unraveled the string of lights from the bed posts with a flick of his wrists but they stayed wrapped around Draco. He threw Draco’s belongings into his chest and pushed him towards the fireplace. Henry threw the powder into the fireplace and looked at Draco expectantly. 

“Malfoy-Potter flat.” Draco called out. 

“Would have been nice if I knew I was competing against Harry Potter this entire time.” Henry’s shoulders sagged with defeat. 

“It’s not… it’s not like that.” Draco stepped through the floo, avoiding the mixture of rage and rejection on the brunet’s face. What he wasn’t expecting on the other side of the floo didn’t help matters any. He stepped out of the green flames into his own living room, except he wasn’t alone, staring back at him was Ron Weasley. 

“Malfoy.” Ron greeted. “Do you always come through your floo almost starkers?” 

“Well it is my flat Weasley.” He and the ginger were on nicer terms than they were at school but they weren’t necessarily what one would call friendly. 

Just then Harry came into the room, holding two beers, that he almost dropped at seeing Draco in just his brief, come drying on his stomach hopefully mostly hidden by the pile of clothes, the strings of lights still attached to him getting tangled around him as he’d walked through the floo. 

“It didn’t go well, I take it?” Harry broke the silence. 

“It was perfectly splendid, until about five minutes ago.” Draco went to rush from the room but got caught on the strings of lights, causing him to trip right into Harry. His breath caught in his chest as Harry’s arms caught him from falling on his face. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. 

“Let me help.” Harry began to untangle the lights from his limbs until he was free of the two strands.

“I’m going to shower, then bed. Night Harry.” Draco left the living room without even a second glance to Weasley. He left Harry standing there, strands of lights hanging limply in his hands. 

Draco practically ran to the bathroom. He was still trying to figure exactly what Henry meant about competing against Harry. Merlin’s balls why would Harry’s name come out while he was shagging some other bloke. He’d never even fantasized about Harry while wanking. Sure he was closer to Harry than he’d ever been to Blaise or Theo but it wasn’t like that, he and Harry were just friends, right? 

Draco groaned as he stepped under the spray of the shower. He thought back to the nights he and Harry would spend watching the telly, curled up together in Harry’s bed, that’s just how their relationship has been since they became flat mates. He loved Harry but he wasn’t in love with Harry. He couldn’t be.

He settled that he would keep going on his dates and hopefully one of them would be worthwhile but he would not ruin his friendship with Harry over a little pash on his best mate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the delay. I have been ill and it’s put me a bit behind but I will catch up soon.


	5. My World is Changing, I’m Rearranging

**5 December 2000**

Draco uncharacteristically slept in, he wasn’t avoiding Harry, he just needed a bit more time to process the night before. He stretched out on his bed, he could still feel last night's activities in his legs. It had been far too long since Draco had orgasmed any other way than by his own hand. Last night had been by far one of the best dates he’d ever been on. Everything about Henry had been perfect, he’d thoroughly enjoyed their conversation over dinner. Draco felt truly awful for how the evening had ended.

Getting out of the comfort of his bed, Draco decided to send Henry an Owl apologizing for the night and hopefully recover whatever may have been there before he utterly ruined it. 

_Henry,_

_First and foremost I want to apologize for how our evening ended. I am truly sorry for ruining our lovely evening, and it was lovely. Perfectly splendid._

_As I said last night, Harry and my relationship is not what you think it is. I love Harry but he’s my best friend. The person I am closest to out of everyone in my life. I don’t let many people get close to me and no one is as close to me as Harry. He makes it so easy to give him affection and to receive affection in return. It’s been a long time since I dated anyone serious, being friends with Harry is all I’ve needed for more than the past year. I think that’s why his name slipped out._

_Again I am truly sorry and I hope that maybe we can make amends._

_Sincerely, Draco_

  
He sent the letter off with his owl Arog. He very much doubted that he would receive a return owl. He quickly got ready for his day and set off toward his potions lab to retrieve his report for the Head Auror on the confiscated potion they’d sent to him for analysis the day before. Nasty one it had been too. One small drop of the potion and the drinker would feel the pain of the cruciatus curse doubled. It definitely appeared to be the work of his estranged uncle Rabastan who was still at large two years later. His parents claimed to have no idea where Rabastan was hiding out but Draco’s not convinced of their honesty. 

Report in hand, Draco floo’d directly to the ministry. By now he was used to the constant stares of disgust as he walked through the Atrium. He joined the queue for the lift and fidgeted with the envelope. Once in the lift, the other patrons gave him a wide berth as if they’d turn into Dark Wizards just by being too close to him. He rolled his eyes at them and pressed the button for level two. The air was stagnant in the lift as they traveled further underground. The charmed ventilation seemed to be broken in the lift itself, though it could very well just be taking in the mood of the people occupying it. As the doors opened revealing the Auror department, Draco heard a not stifled sigh of relief from one of his companions as he stepped onto the floor.

Head Auror Robards’ office was in the back of the bullpen. It was the Head Auror himself who had sought him out for the consultation job. He claimed it was because Slytherins looked out for their own, and he’d be a fool to not take up Draco’s abilities. Draco though, felt it was because with so many Death Eaters still at large as a consultant he’d be able to give viable information on possible known safe houses. 

“Mr. Malfoy, the Head Auror wasn’t expecting you until later this week.” Kendra was a no-nonsense type of person, the perfect one for the personal assistant for a ministry official. Draco admired her ability to put the rowdy aurors in their place. 

“Hello Kendra, I finished my analysis on the potion confiscated and I think Robards really needs to see this information. If he has a moment.” 

“Of course Mr. Malfoy, I will let him know you have arrived.” Kendra stood from her desk and entered the office behind her. It was only moments later, she returned, “the Head Auror will see you now.” She directed him towards the still open door. 

With two strides, Draco was able to enter the office and shut the door behind him. Robards looked up from the pile of memos of his desk. “If you’re here this early there’s unpleasant news in the file in your hands.” 

“Unfortunately, that is a correct assessment, sir.” He handed the file over to the older man. “The potion in itself is rather disturbing. But the magical signature associated with it is much more alarming.”

The auror read through Draco’s report, eyebrows raising towards his hairline. “Rabastan Lestrange? You’re absolutely certain?” 

“Yes sir. I felt his cruciatus so often during the war I would be able to pick out his magical signature in my sleep.” 

“Very well then. I’ll let the investigating Aurors know and have them interrogate the witness about Lestrange specifically.” He shut the file and put it in his outgoing memo box and sent it off. “Thank you Mr. Malfoy.” 

Draco nodded, “Good day, sir.” He turned and left the office. Walking through the bullpen he wasn’t necessarily paying attention to where he was going and didn’t see anyone coming until he collided with them. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

“Draco are you okay?” It was then he noticed he’d walked straight into Harry. Who he was definitely still not avoiding. 

“Oh, sorry Harry. Yeah, I’m fine.” He lied. “I just wasn’t paying attention.” Seeing Harry brought up the memory of the previous evening. Henry’s words had been playing on repeat all night long and for the better part of the morning. 

_Would have been nice if I knew I was competing against Harry Potter this entire time._

He just didn’t understand what competition Henry was speaking of, Harry was his friend and would always be his friend. There was nothing to compete against. Harry surely didn’t view Draco as anything other than a friend. They were friends. Anyone who didn’t like it could get bent in his humble opinion. 

“Will I see you for dinner tonight or should I have Kreacher leave something out for you?” Harry asked. 

“I have a date tonight, with Alex. Don’t wait up.” He gave a small sneer and strode out of the auror department where he could go back to not avoiding Harry. 

He took the lift back up to the atrium, at the chime he stepped out into the almost now empty atrium. There were a few stragglers rushing from the floos towards him. The clack of his boots was almost deafening to his own ears in the uncharacteristically silent ministry. He rushed to the floos himself, the unnerved feeling following him as he stepped through the green flames into his flat. 

He occupied his time working on potion orders for Madam Pomfrey had requested of him. Around midday his eagle owl tapped incessantly at the window, returning from his trip out this morning. He noticed the small roll of parchment attached to his leg. His heart sank thinking his letter was being returned to him. Never in a million years did he think Henry had actually written him back. 

_Draco,_

_Our evening together was rather splendid until the unfortunate ending. Unfortunately for us I don’t believe it could be salvaged. I know you don’t believe your relationship is anything more than friendship but, Draco, one does not call out the name of a friend when with a lover. When your owl arrived I wanted to cast an incendio at the parchment on sight without even giving your words the time of day, but I realized that as a Slytherin and a friend of Blaise’s you wouldn’t have bothered owling had you not felt some sort of remorse._

_Your closeness with Harry will be the downfall of any future relationship you try to pursue. Every man will always be second best in comparison to him. You will compare every detail about them with Harry and they will never match up to your standards. I just hope you realize this on your own before it’s too late for you._

_Blaise would not have set us up had he not genuinely believed you deserved nothing but happiness therefore I cannot in good conscience begrudge you of that happiness. Admit to yourself that your feelings are more than what you claim and tell him before it’s too late._

_Bonne chance mon cher, Henry._

  
  


‘Well that was better than I deserved.’ He thought to himself as he stared at the words on the parchment. ‘But what does he bloody know. I don’t have feelings for Harry and I don’t compare men to him.” He scoffed at the idea of anyone even coming close to the perfection that was Harry. Harry’s kindness was above all others, his bravery unmatched, even his stubbornness was unrivaled. If Harry set his mind to something he didn’t stop until he succeeded. The brunet was tenacious to a fault. There was no one to compare to Harry so why would he compare them to begin with? 

The smell of smoke brought Draco out of his thoughts, he looked down to see the parchment smoking in his grasp. He dropped the paper immediately and splashed it with a quick augmenti before tossing it into the bin. 

He was not in love with Harry and that was final. He was going to go these dates and prove Henry wrong. Speaking of dates he had one to get ready for. 

+*+*+*

The street in front of the Muggle cinema was packed with Londoners on their way home from their jobs. They rushed by him without a passing glance. If he were to admit his feelings towards muggles now, they had very much changed since he was a child. Muggles intrigued him, how they did simple things such as walk or drive to work. He absolutely loved the telly, watching moving pictures with sounds had been one of the first immersions into the Muggle world that Harry and gang had introduced him to. Needless to say he was rather excited about tonight’s date. 

Ginny told him Alex would be wearing a light green jumper and would meet him to the right of the ticket booth. He was to meet there promptly at five. It was currently two minutes till and Draco was feeling anxious that Alex would not be making an appearance. That feeling was quickly replaced with confusion as a long haired brunette with an athletic build approached him. 

“Draco?” Her soft voice asked. 

“Alex, I presume?”

“Yeah, that’s me.” She had a quiet confidence about her. She spoke softly but Draco could tell she didn’t have a shy bone in her body. She just gave off that ‘don’t mess with me’ vibe.

“Um, I’m not quite sure how one would say this but I’m..” He began, but fuck how does one tell a complete stranger that has shown up for a date that you are one hundred percent irrevocably gay. 

“Gay. Yes I know. Ginny told me. She also told me you might need a new friend after all the horrendous dates your current ones have set you up on.” Alex knew. She knew he was gay and there was no future for them but she came anyways. Maybe he could use a new friend. 

“My job tonight is to show you how to have some fun and not stress you out further. Sound like a deal?” She smiled widely and turned towards the ticket booth. 

“Two tickets to see How the Grinch Stole Christmas for 5:10 please.” The lady behind the glass handed the stubs through the small opening at the base. 

They picked up a tub of popcorn, Draco would never tell his parents but he bloody loved popcorn. It had to be the most unPure-blood food in the world, followed closely by pizza. He loved the greasy buttery goodness. All the stereotypical cinema food they could carry in hand, they made their way to their destined theatre. 

For a Christmas movie, Draco rather enjoyed it. He felt a rather likeness with the Grinch if he was being honest. 

“Who would try and steal Christmas?” Alex exclaimed in outrage as they stepped out into the street. “Who could possibly hate Christmas?”

“I don’t think The Grinch particularly hated Christmas, he more hated people and that’s fair.” Draco replied. “Plus they bullied him into isolation as a child and continued to bully him as an adult to keep him there. They deserved to have their Christmas stolen in my opinion.”

“Let me guess you’re the Grinch aren’t you?” She smirked over towards him.

“Nope. I’m Cindy Lou Who. I mean look at my hair, it just screams Cindy.” He cheeked. 

Alex laughed, it was a nice laugh. It was rather disappointing that she had the wrong parts for him to enjoy. She really would be someone he could see home with. 

They walked down the now almost empty street of London towards Draco’s flat. He’d invited her back to meet Harry and have some tea. While it wasn’t going to end in love he knew he already had a friend who would be easy to be with alone. 

“I have monopolized this conversation enough. So how do you know Ginivera?” 

“She didn’t tell you?” She got a devilish gleam in her eye at the shake of his head. “Well good sir. I was Ginny’s gay awakening. We tried out together on the Harpies but she got the spot. We stayed in touch afterwards though. One night shortly after her split from her ex we drunkenly hooked up.”

“So you’re the one we can all thank for the loveliness that is Ginny and Luna?” He joked. He really did like with Weaslette now that she’s with Luna. She’d softened up a bit, didn’t come off as abrasive. “You know you’re about to meet that ex you mentioned right?”

“Wait, you’re flatmate is Harry? Ginny’s ex Harry?” She was laughing though Draco didn’t know why. 

“Yeah. That's the same Harry. Why?” He put his key into the door of their flat and pushed it open.

“Oh you’re so-” She was cut off by a hoard of Jack Russell patronuses bouncing around his entry way. 

Through a babble of Ron Weasley’s voice being repeated over and over again he picked up a few words but nothing that made sense. As the last patronus disappeared another appeared. 

“Malfoy you prat. Where the bloody hell are you. Harry’s in St. Mungo’s. Get here now. And buy a bloody mobile you git.” Ron’s words rushed over him. Oh Merlin, he must have not gotten any of Ron’s messages since he was around muggles. 

He just stood there staring at the spot where the silver Jack Russell had been. It wasn’t until he realized he was being dragged to the floo that it clicked Harry had to have been injured. 

He let Alex lead him through the floo and through St. Mungo’s. Granger saw him first. “Oh thank Merlin, you made it.” 

His feet didn’t stop until he was pushed into Harry’s room. He stopped a meter from the bed, unable to take another step. Harry was motionless as he slept on the crisp white sheets of the hospital bed. Bandages wrapped around his chest from what looks like some type of shrapnel blast. 

The last thing Draco thought before Ron Weasley barreled into the room tackling him to the ground was how he was absolutely screwed. He was totally and irrevocably in love with Harry Potter and that terrified him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for the delay in posting. I fell ill for a few weeks and it was really hard to get back into being able to write, but I’m back and I will keep updating this story. I promise the fluff is coming! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	6. Make the Yuletide Gay

“ Where the bloody hell have you been all night?” Ron had him pinned down to the cold hard floor by his wrists. “Do you know how many patronuses I’ve sent you tonight?” 

“Get off me you oaf! I was in Muggle London so your patronus, or I should say your one hundred patronuses went to our flat.” He knew Ron had every reason to be upset, it was a sign that he cared. Draco also knew that Ron was more worried about Harry than he was upset with Draco. Harry had a way of getting himself hurt on the job. Always jumping into action to save someone else without thinking of the consequences of putting his own life at risk. “I came here as soon as I could decipher what had happened.”

Ron finally released his grip on Draco, and rolled off of him. He slumped into himself on the floor next to where Draco lay, still slightly stunned at all he’s had to process in the last five minutes. Now that he’s here and sees that Harry is at least alive, he has questions and he needs answers. Sitting up and resting some of his weight against Ron, the gravity of the situation before him exhausts him more than he would like to admit. “What happened Ron? Why is he once again in the hospital?”

“There was an attack at a safe house for our current case, Harry was trying to get the family to safety when your uncle showed up and brought the building down around him.” The ginger-haired man grimaced next to him. 

“Then the potions case and your case are connected. I’d just informed Robards that Lestrange was behind the potion I’d analyzed for them.” Draco sagged with defeat, it seemed no matter what he did, his family would always show up and remind him of his past. “And Harry? What’s the extent of his injuries?” 

“We don’t know, we had to wait for you to arrive. Apparently you’re the only one listed on his MDPA release form, Nott wouldn’t even tell Hermione without speaking to you first.” He could sense the small amount of bitterness coming from the other man. They’d grown closer in the years since he and Harry have lived together but part of Draco feared that Ron felt like he’d been replaced. Which was never Draco’s intention, but he also knew there was no telling the redhead this.

“Well, let’s go find Theo.” Draco stood, hiding his unease behind the trademark Malfoy Mask he’d been taught at a young age. He held out a hand to pull Weasley up from the ground. Once both men were standing, Draco led the way out of the room. 

In the center of the hallway was a Mediwizard’s station, they stalked up to the counter, startling the young witch sitting behind it. “Excuse me, we're looking for Healer Nott.” 

“Healer Nott is with a patient currently.” 

“Will you tell him Draco Malfoy has arrived and would like an update on Harry Potter’s condition?” It was only his years of training that allowed to calmly and politely interact with the young witch. His entire body was thrumming with anxious energy. Harry was alive but hurt and he was not aware of the extent of those injuries. 

“Of course gentlemen. I will send him to Mr. Potter’s room, if you will please return there and he will join you momentarily. Would you like me to send Mrs. Granger-Nott to wait with you?” 

“That would be lovely. Thank you.” Ron responded and the pair of them returned back to Harry’s room to wait.

Once back in Harry’s room, Draco noticed that there were two arm chairs in the corner of the room, his bed was along the back wall, underneath an enchanted window showing a beach landscape of the Mediaterrian Sea. A small table with an enchanted christmas tree sat at the foot of the bed. The tree, an unconventional one, colored like a rainbow. A few cards littered the table under the tree with well wishes on a quick recovery. 

Weasley went and sat in the chair waiting for Theo to arrive. Draco could do no such thing though, he paced back and forth along Harry’s bed. Refusing to settle until he knew what to expect. He picked up Harry’s chart that was charmed to only allow those who had permission to see the words written. From what he could tell, overall his vitals were stable. 

Hermione walked into the room with Theo and Alex as he was putting the chart back on the end of the bed. He’d rather forgotten Alex was there until he saw her come into the room. He was thankful for her quick thinking in bringing him to St. Mungo’s where he needed to be, but now felt that he should apologize and send her on her way. Harry wouldn’t want a complete stranger knowing of his condition. 

“I was just coming in to make sure you’d made it to Harry fine, Ginny is in the waiting room, please give her an update as soon as you can.” She hugged him and left the room as quickly as she had entered. At least he didn’t have to have that awkward conversation then. 

“Draco, I need your expressed permission to share in front of Ron and Hermione, otherwise they will have to leave the room as well.” Theo spoke professionally, no sign of emotion that he was speaking to a friend or his wife. A sign of his training and the oath he took to protect patient confidentiality.

“I know Harry would consent to them knowing. Just tell us Theo.” 

Granger had moved closer to where Draco stood by the bed. Side eying Harry on the bed apprehensively. 

“Alright, well he’s stable and there is no fear of that changing. He’s suffering from a concussion, multiple contusions, most of which have already started to heal. He broke ribs two, six and eight on the left side, and four, five and seven on the right. We’re unable to give him Skelegrow until he wakes up. We’ve removed all of the wooden splinters from the building debris to avoid infection.” Theo paused, letting them all take in his words. “All in all, he’s very lucky. He will definitely be in pain once he does waken, we will have to keep him for a few days.” 

Draco along with the others nodded. “Would you be able to bring us another chair? I don’t think any of us will be leaving until he awakes.” 

“Of course, I will have one brought up. I will be back in about an hour to check on his status and give an update if I can.” Theo kissed Granger on the cheek and strode from the room. 

The three remaining awake inhabitants just looked at Harry in silence. Weasley stood from his armchair announcing he would go and tell the rest of the family in the waiting room leaving him and Granger alone in the silence deafening room. 

“Hermione, what’s up with the rainbow tree?” He couldn’t ignore it any longer, now that he knew Harry would be okay. 

“The hospital thought it would be nice to have enchanted trees that conformed to the room's inhabitants' tastes.” She gave Draco a smile that unsettled him. 

“Surely the charm is shotty, Harry would never have a rainbow tree, even with his Gryffindor sense of taste.” Draco eyed the tree with disgust. It really was gaudy, and he thought their tree at home was tacky considering his upbringing but this tree made their tree look like one straight out Witch Weekley’s contest for the best decorated tree of the season.

“I assure you the spell isn’t broken, Draco. Maybe Harry was in the mood to make the yuletide gay.” She smiled at her horrendous pun but Draco couldn’t hold in the small chuckle that escaped him. The tension successfully left the room. 

“I… I’ve fallen for him, Hermione. I was rather mean to him earlier because I didn’t want to admit my feelings for him.” He looked at her, unable to hide the fact that his eyes were wet with unshed tears. “What if the last thing I had said to him ‘I have a date tonight, don’t wait up.’? I would never be able to forgive myself.” 

“Oh, Draco. I have a feeling you’ve been in love with Harry for far longer than you realize, dear.” She wrapped an arm around his shoulder letting him  _ not  _ cry on hers. “He’s going to be okay, so don’t worry about the last words you said to him. Instead you should be thinking of what you’re going to say to him when he wakes up.” 

He nodded solemnly. They stood like that for some time until Weasley came back in the room with the third chair, eyeing them curiously. They all sat in silence waiting for any sign that Harry would wake up. 

Theo had come in to check on Harry twice before the end of his shift. He dragged Hermione from the room with him. Draco vowed to floo the moment Harry awoke, the couple promising to come through immediately. Ron settled into his chair, leaning his head against the wall with his eyes closed. Draco though moved his chair next to Harry’s bed, threading their fingers together. He will worry about the ramifications of their casual touches once Harry had recovered but for now he needed the closeness that their hands touching could provide. He didn’t know how long he sat there before he too fell asleep. 

**6 December 2000**

He woke to someone tapping his hand. He’d fallen forward towards the bed, his arm numb from lack of blood flow. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked around the room trying to get his bearings. Someone had dimmed the lights at some point in the night, Weasley was snoring softly in the corner. The tapping on his hand got his attention again, looking down he saw his fingers were still threaded through Harry’s. 

“You’re awake! Let me get a Healer.” Draco whispered and stood to leave but was stopped by Harry grabbing ahold of his wrist. 

“No. Later. Come here.” Harry winced as he tried to slide over, making room in the small bed for Draco to join him. 

“One moment.” Draco drew his wand and enlarged the bed. “Only for a moment Harry. The Healers need to know you’ve woken up.”

Gently he climbed into the bed, careful not to jostle Harry. Once the two of them settled, with his arm wrapped around the brunet, Harry dropped his head onto his shoulder. “It feels like it’s been days since I saw you even though I know it’s been less than twenty-four hours.” 

He could hear the struggle Harry was having with his breathing, the pain in his ribs making it hard for him to talk. “Shh. We can talk later after you’ve had your Skelegrow.” 

Threading his fingers through the mess of curls atop Harry’s head as one would a child, they laid there awake but quiet. The relief he found just from the simple act of Harry’s eyes opening mixed with the knife in his chest that he was the first person Harry wanted when he woke up, while Draco had to hide his true feelings. 

“How was your date?” He breathed out. 

“Alex was rather lovely, we watched a movie at the cinema but I think she missed the point of the film.” Draco smiled fondly remembering their debate about the Grinch. 

“She?” Harry shifted his head slightly on his shoulder, Draco could see the confusion in his gaze even in the dim light. 

“Yes, Ginevra decided I needed another friend since my current ones clearly don’t have my best interest at heart.” He chuckled. “I think you’d like her, well except for she’s the reason we are graced with Luna and Ginny’s sexual activities at all times.”

“Ah, that Alex. Gin has told me about her, she’s apparently been rather terrified to meet me, I hear.” The bed suddenly felt much too small as Harry pressed himself closer to his side. “You can make new friends all you like, but Alex can’t replace me.” 

Draco felt his heart clench, if only Harry knew how much he truly meant to him. “I wouldn’t be able to replace you if I tried, Potter.”

“Back to Potter are we?” 

“When you’re sick with the flu and then end up in the hospital days later because of your Saviour complex, yes you’re back to Potter.” He couldn’t help the fondness that’s mixed with worry escape in his words. “Don’t you ever scare us like that again. Ronald over there almost kicked my arse because I didn’t get here fast enough.” 

“I’m sorry Dray. I just couldn’t let him hurt that innocent family.” 

“I know Harry, I just can’t lose you.” The knife in his chest twisted deeper as he let the revelation wash over him, he really would be lost without Harry in his life. Therefore, Harry could never be allowed to find out about his true feelings. He wouldn’t be able to deal with rejection from Harry, not again. 

“You’re my favorite, you know?” Harry’s hand was warm on his knee as they laid there.

“Don’t let Weasley hear you. He really would kick my arse.” Draco tried to smile, but it didn’t quite meet his eyes. He knew Ron was Harry's oldest friend but you didn’t work as hard as he and Harry had to overcome their past and not be as incredibly close as they were. 

Harry snorted, painfully. “I think he already knows.” 

With that Harry had drifted back to sleep. Draco didn’t remember following him but he was awoken some time later by a stern looking Mediwitch. 

“Mister Malfoy, would you kindly remove yourself from Mister Potter’s bed?” The look he was given gave zero room for argument. 

“My apologies ma’am but I don’t think that would be possible without waking Harry. Would you like me to wake him?” He hoped the woman would let Harry sleep just a little while longer, but the incident had already brought Weasley from his slumber along with Harry shortly thereafter. 

“What’s going on, Draco?” Harry asked without opening his eyes.

“The Mediwitch is here to check on you, and I need to let Theo know you’re awake. He wanted to do your check up.” Harry begrudgingly let Draco move from the bed, as the woman started taking his vitals. Draco quietly slipped from the room, ignoring Ron’s pointed looks. He knew that was a conversation he wouldn’t be able to avoid forever. 

Making his way to the nearest Floo and he called the Granger-Nott residence. Meanwhile the many whispered conversations from the night before all rang in his head.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back and ready to finish this story! I apologize for the delay and all the angst. Harry James Potter has a way of coming into your outline and saying "No, that's not what I am going to do." I promise it will be far less angsty from here on out, even with all of the pining Draco is about to go through! 
> 
> I would love to here your thoughts on the newest chapter! 
> 
> -Moony

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story! I would love any thoughts you have! 🎄


End file.
